Un hombre humano
by KandraK
Summary: OneShot L x Lector(F). / Lo odiabas porque después de todo era capaz de responder a un estímulo de una mujer.


Hola. Estoy experimentando con esto y pronto traeré más fanfics Personaje x Lector. Así que me gustaría que, aparte de su review sobre este pequeño OneShot, me dieran recomendaciones para próximos personajes y/o clasificaciones.

Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>No<em>

El definitivamente no era un hombre humano. No _parecía_ un hombre humano.

Día a día lo veías ahí, frente a su ordenador personal mirando la pantalla, sumido en sus pensamientos. Desde los lejanos sofás pasabas horas intentando adivinar las teorías que surgían tras textos y textos leídos, pero sin conseguir una simple explicación fantástica de su funcionamiento cerebral.

Lo observabas y la rabia entraba en ti. Ese hombre no parpadeaba, nunca dormía. La molestia que te provocaba escuchar su sarcasmo y su chantaje era solamente comparada con la que sentías cuando ignoraba la existencia del espacio personal.

Tras unas horas mirabas a tu alrededor y agradecías al cielo no ser uno de sus esclavos en busca de Kira. _Esclavos_. Porque no había otra palabra para describir la sobre-explotación a la que todos ellos eran expuestos día y noche encerrados.

Te daba rabia.

Pero no podías acercarte a él sin que te interceptara con sus frías, directas y exactas palabras que parecían salir de la boca de un cuerpo sin vida. Sin esperanzas. Sin humanidad. Esa voz que no era posible ser concedida ni por tus mejores sueños o tus peores pesadillas, porque él era un experto actor. Y tú lo notabas.

Siempre daba la espalda a cada palabra que decía porque el tono de su voz cambiaba pero sus ojos no.

Te daba rabia.

Porque esos ojos eran como estacas clavándose en cada uno de tus músculos, impidiéndote el caminar. Porque no podías observarlos por más de un segundo sin sentir como se helaba tu piel y tu sangre. Porque no alcanzabas a ver la diferencia entre sus pupilas y los ojos de un dibujo hecho por un niño de 3 años: Dos puntos negros. Negros por completo. Esos ojos los habías logrado ver sólo una vez desde que lo conocías.

Cansados.

Fastidiados.

Posados sobre dos medias lunas negras. Tan negras como sus ojos. Tan contrarias al tono de su piel descolorida.

Te daba rabia.

Porque no podías ver más allá de su espalda arqueada y sus piernas flexionadas como las de una rana. Quizás eso era. Una rana con adicción a los dulces y las burlas de inteligencia. Una rana que nunca se cambiaba de ropa o que en su defecto tenía un guardarropa con prendas idénticas.

Una rana hambrienta de razón, sedienta de victoria. Porque cuestionarlo nunca estaba en los planes de ningún investigador. Porque él era L, el mejor detective privado del mundo. El más envidiado, el mejor pagado y el más misterioso.

TE DABA RABIA SU EGOCENTRISMO.

Porque dentro de ese cuerpo sin vida se encontraba un monstruo hipócrita capaz de todo por lograr que las cosas salieran como él las planeaba, como él las quería, como él las pedía.

Pero te encantaba.

Su inteligencia, su precisión y su frialdad. Su forma tan extraña de mandar el mundo desde las sombras, porque tú sabías que si el mundo seguía en pie era gracias a él. Porque su sólo nombre era aterradoramente intimidante y fuente de un inmenso respeto. Te encantaba porque su nariz y sus labios eran perfectos. Y te encantaba porque lo sabías de sobra.

Porque habías hecho lo imposible.

Porque habías osado besarle y respirar el aroma de su piel mientras probabas su aliento a frutas y merengue. Habías hecho que te correspondiera tu beso con maestría aún con mirada de confusión. Sabías que ese hombre no había besado a nadie en su vida, pero su inteligencia y deducción le bastaba para seguir tus movimientos atrevidos que parecían haber dejado sin palabras a los demás del cuartel.

Tú, una chica cualquiera te habías dirigido hacia él por primera vez sin miedo. Habías girado su silla haciendo sonar las cadenas que lo mantenían unido a Light Yagami y te habías inclinado para pegar tus labios a los suyos.

Te encantaba porque eran suaves, tímidamente ágiles…y vírgenes.

Pero lo odiabas porque te respondía por inercia. Por no rechazarte.

Lo odiabas porque después de todo era capaz de responder a un estímulo de una mujer porque sí era un hombre humano.


End file.
